1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test method.
2. Related Art
A device for transmitting packets is known. A test apparatus that tests a device for transmitting packets is also known.
Each packet involved in the packet transmission between devices includes, in addition to the actual data, redundant data such as a start code, an end code, and a check code. Therefore, when testing the device for transmitting packets, the test apparatus must generate a complicated test pattern that includes such redundant data.
The device transmitting the packets performs a handshake with its communication partner. The device transmitting packets may exchange transmission requests and denials, transmission initiation and completion responses, transmission successes and failures, and the like, with the communication partner.
Furthermore, when testing the device transmitting the packets, the test apparatus must perform a handshake with the device under test. While waiting for a response from the device under test during the handshake, the test apparatus must also send idle packets and prepare the next transmission in order to respond quickly. Accordingly, when testing such a device, the test apparatus must generate a complicated test pattern.